Without you
by Rosa Cooper Stan
Summary: Mi primer Songfic basada de la cancion del mismo titulo. espero que les guste es un Carlisle y Esme


**ACLARACION: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SINO DE LA SEÑORA STEPHENIE MEYERS Y SIN ELLA NO EXISTIRIAN ESTOS PERSONAJES**

**OTRA ACLARACION: ESTA CANCION NO ES MIA SINO DE HARRY NILSSON.**

**

* * *

**

"Without You (Desde El Día Que Te Fuiste)"

_Me dijiste que te ibas  
y tus labios sonreían  
mas tus ojos eran trozos del dolor_

El día que te fuiste se me hizo muy duro sin ti, no sabes cuanto te extraño, mi amada Esme, extraño tus sonrisas, tu cabello, tus ojos y tus besos, ¿por que te fuiste mi querida Esme?

_No quise hablar  
sólo al final te dije adiós  
sólo adiós_

Todavía no fue tu motivo de por que te fuiste, huiste de mi, no me quisiste hablar, no me dijiste adiós, me abandonaste solo nos dejastes a nuestro hijo, al cual lo voy a cuidar sin hacer, que tu nos abandonasteis, pero aun así cuidare de Edward.

_Yo no sé si fue el orgullo  
o a que cosa lo atribuyo  
te deje partir sintiendo tanto amor_

Yo no sabia como nos abandonasteis a mi y a Edward, el me pregunta por ti, pero yo siempre le dijo que te fuiste de viaje, pero la verdad yo creo que el sospecha algo.

_Tal vez hacia falta sólo un "por favor, detente amor"_

Pero yo siempre estoy atentó de el le dijo que fuiste a trabaja, aunque eso no es verdad, le miento, por que todavía es muy pequeño para saber el motivo verdadero, no sabes como te extraño.

_No se vivir sino es contigo  
No se, no tengo valor_

No se si podre vivir sin ti, a veces pienso en matarme, pero no tengo el valor suficiente en dejar a Edward solo.

_No se vivir sino es contigo  
no se, no se ni quien soy_

A veces pienso que no se ni quien soy, por no estar contigo, pero se que un día nos volveremos a ver estoy seguro de eso y te daré todo el amor que no te pude dar.

_Desde el día que te fuiste  
tengo el alma más que triste  
y mañana sé muy bien va a ser peor_

Siento en cuanto te fuiste todo mi mundo cayo, en cuanto me entere de que te fuiste, para siempre, yo no pude hacer nada por salvarte a ti, y al bebe que venia en camino, tuve días que no salía tenia que cuidar a Edward ya que tenía 2 años y no lo iba dejar solo.

_Como olvidar ese mirar desolador, queda amor_

Gracias a el, estoy saliendo adelante Esme, me ha dado fuerzas, para salir adelante sin el, ahora estaría en un hoyo negro sin salida, te prometo que lo cuidare mucho de nuestro hijo te lo juro.

_No se vivir sino es contigo  
no se, no tengo valor  
no se vivir sino es contigo  
no se, no se ni quien soy  
no se, no tengo valor_

Se que ahora esta en un lugar mejor que nos estas cuidado mucho, y que siempre nos protegerás en donde quieras que estés, yo tratare de hacer feliz a nuestro hijo, que ahora ya tiene 8 años, ya sabe lo que te sucedió y fíjate lo tomo demasiado bien, desde que te fuiste, siempre le cuento nuestra historia de amor antes de dormir, y le gusta muchísimo ahorita esta aquí a mi lado te ha traído flores tus favoritas las rosas blancas, te las pone con cuidado donde estas tu y te saluda.

- Hola mama no sabes como te extrañamos muchísimo – dijo nuestro Edward feliz, estuvimos un bien rato contigo, pero se nos hacia tarde para llegar a la casa y Edward tenia que hacer su tarea.

- Edward creo que es hora de irnos despídete de tu mamá – le dije desordenándole su cabello Cobrizo igual que el tuyo.

- Hasta luego mamá nos vemos mañana – dijo, me miro y me pregunto – me adelanto al coche no tardes, papá – me dijo, yo asentí y el se fue corriendo feliz, mientras que yo te veo un rato mas y pongo tus flores en tu tumba.

- Esme ya nos tenemos que irnos, pero mañana te volveremos a visitarte, no sabes como te extrañamos, te amo y siempre lo hare – le dije me levanto y me fui y veo por ultima vez tu tumba.

Esme Cullen Platt

15 de Enero 1975 - 24 de Febrero 2009

Amada esposa y madre.

Que siempre nos cuida en donde quiera que este

_No se vivir sino es contigo  
no se, no tengo valor  
no se vivir sino es contigo  
no se, no se ni quien soy  
no se, no tengo valor_

* * *

**HOLA AQUI ESTOY DE NUEVO**

**ESTE ES MI PRIMER SONGFIC Y ESTOY MUY NERVIOSA YA QUE EMPIEZO CON ESTO. **

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ORIGINAL MENTE LA CANCION ES HARRY NILSSON, PERO LA PUSE EN ESPAÑOL. HAY MUCHAS CANCIONES DEL ESTA CANCION PERO ME GUSTA MAS QUE LA CANTE ****IL DIVO ESTA PADRISIMA LES PONGO EL VIDEO EN MI PERFIL ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**ME FASCINAN COMO CANTA Y SE ME OCURRIO ESCRIBIRLA CON ESTA CANCION ADEMAS CASI SE LLEVA CON EL FIC.**

**SI LES GUSTA HAGANMELO SABER POR MEDIO DEL LOS REVIEWS Y APARTE ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA TRISTE **

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y SU ATENCION SI LES GUSTA YA SABEN QUE GACER APRETAR EL BOTON VERDE**

**Y VISITEN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS**

**GRACIAS DE NUEVO **

**ROSA CULLEN**


End file.
